


when little loves cry

by wclfstars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Love Letters, M/M, Non-binary Morgana Pendragon, and they were ROOMMATES, idiots to lovers, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfstars/pseuds/wclfstars
Summary: "You've got to be joking!""Why would I be? It's an amazing film!""Cars 2 cannot be your favourite film!"—In which Arthur is a film bro and Merlin does everything in his power to piss him off.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	when little loves cry

Arthur would not say he was quick to anger, and Merlin would not say he was a little shit. Their friends however, would say differently. Put Arthur and Merlin together, and well, that was just a recipe for disaster. Add in the fact they were both a little bit in love with each other and didn't know how to handle that, then you get something that is often referred to as 'The Incident of 2019'.

However, this story doesn't start with Merlin and Arthur meeting, but with an explanation as to who Arthur Pendragon, and in turn the rest of the Pendragons, is. You see, Arthur Pendragon was something of a mini celebrity. His father, Uther Pendragon, is some random politician or maybe the King, who even knows at this point? But this means the Pendragons are often in the public eye, thus making the whole Pendragon family mini celebrities. Arthur's sibling (technically half-sibling, but they glare daggers at anyone who points this out) is Morgana Pendragon. They are a beauty who makes heads turn whenever they walk down the street. They are also cunning, ambitious, and hilarious, but most importantly, they are loyal and they are kind (to those who deserve it -- I'm looking at you, Uther Pendragon). Morgana would never admit it, but they love their little brother, and would kill for him, and this definitely means they would threaten anyone who would possibly ever go against Arthur's best interests.

Now that you know about his family, it is time to talk about the main character himself, Arthur fucking Pendragon. He is kind, sweet, and generous, and just about the most loyal man you'll ever have the pleasure to meet. He is however, a people-pleaser. More specifically, he aims to please his father. Uther Pendragon has very strict values and beliefs, and Arthur would never think to disobey him. That is, of course, until he meets Merlin. Or, well, a few months after he meets Merlin.

Merlin and Arthur hated each other when they first met. Merlin was too messy, Arthur played his music too loud, and both boys got on the other's nerves. Maybe Merlin would have been nicer to Arthur if he actually knew who Arthur was. Morgana doesn't think he would have, but they were just glad they finally had someone else to tease Arthur with. Merlin knew of Uther Pendragon, of course. Even though he was just from a small village, doesn't mean he didn't keep up with politics. He just didn't make a habit of keeping up with the families of these politicians (which is fair enough, if you think about it, politicians shouldn't really be stanned). Ultimately, this led to Merlin not knowing who Arthur Pendragon was, and upon meeting him in their dorm, just thought he was a prat. Albeit, a handsome prat, but a prat nonetheless. Arthur, on the other hand, thought Merlin to be a n idiot. Definitely an attractive idiot, but still an idiot.

But, we've gotten off topic. As I said, this story doesn't start with Merlin and Arthur meeting. First, I will tell you of the meeting of Merlin and Gwen, but I'll leave that for the first chapter.


End file.
